


Self Care

by LordDootium



Series: The Moron Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Dialogue, Random & Short, Rex needs a break, Well-Deserved R&R, no beta we die like morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDootium/pseuds/LordDootium
Summary: When one is on the front lines of one of the most disastrous wars in galactic history, one must do their best to keep their head on right.Nobody knows this better than Rex.
Series: The Moron Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774501
Kudos: 15





	Self Care

-Star Wars: the Moron Wars-

Part 3: Self Care

. . . . .

It was that time once again, that only ever came so rare and infrequently not even Echo could calculate when it could have a chance to occur. A night in which everyone, from every shiny fresh of Kamino, all the way up to generals Skwalker and Kenobi knew to not even  _ think _ about bothering Rex for anything short of the ship falling apart. A night where Rex could simply be alone in his officers quarters, so sparsely used it's often forgotten about, and just relax.

It started the same as it always did, with a bath. Rex wasn't one for fancy bubbles or scents or anything, but something hot, that burning feeling of relief. Steam began to fill the ‘fresher as he turned the tap up high, the tub slowly filling. Having set out a fresh set of regulation blacks, he took off his current pair, and slipped into the hot water. Soaking for a while, he felt his muscles begin to ease up, tension drifting away into the bath water. After a while, he popped the drain, and towelled himself off, and put on the fresh pair of blacks, making his way out of the ‘fresher and back into the main cabin.

Glancing out the small viewport on the far wall, he watched as the blue and white streaks of hyperspace passed them by, further confirmed by the low rumble of the ship’s engines reverberating throughout the hull. There wasn't as much of a difference between the sound made between normal travel and hyperspace, but a seasoned ARC trooper like himself could tell just fine.

Walking over to a small stove in the kitchenette, he put the kettle on for a nice mug of tea. Cody had been gifted plenty of the stuff from his general, so he had been more than willing to pass it along to his vod when asked if he could have some. Unsure what to have, he reached into the tin of assorted tea bags, and set one down into his chosen mug. The water soon comes to a boil, and he pours it into the mug to steep, as he finds himself some reading material for the night.

Rex did not have much in the way of actual books, his disused officers quarters having been used mostly as a place for assorted bits of clutter to gather. Most of what was on his shelves were either regulation manuals or old tactician's books from across the history of the Republic, or in some cases, a trooper found it and just left their own junk in here. Not in the mood to be reminded about war, he finally came across an old and dusty fantasy book, something about as far away as he could get from this clusterkark of a war. Giving it a closer look, he recognized it as one of the books that off-world trainers had smuggled in to give out to the cadets, probably because they realized how karking boring things could be in the little downtime their training allowed for.

Eventually, the captain would go to bed, and wake up the next day hardened and battle-ready as always, as if this night had never even happened. But for now, he was content with his small and simple means of R&R.

**Author's Note:**

> Because if anyone deserves some downtime, its Rex.


End file.
